Snowdapple's Wish/Chapter 4
Moons had passed since Goosefur left. Snowpaw's warrior assessment was close, and she was practicing. Her bushy tail brushed against the floor. She crouched. The mouse was her's. It scurried along the forest floor. She slowly crawled towards it. Then... A lithe figure leaped onto the brown mouse. It was Hollypaw! Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "Hollypaw!" she sighed. "I almost got it!" The black apprentice smiled. "At least we got prey!" she laughed. Snowpaw laughed too, but something interrupted her. Leaves. Rustling leaves. Snowpaw froze, and looked the Hollypaw. The black apprentice looked frightened too, and had unsheathed her claws. The white she-cat didn't want to get injured, so she did the same with Hollypaw. Suddenly, a white pelt shot out of the bushes. The cat clawed at Hollypaw's leg. The she-cat yowled in pain. Snowpaw's thoughts whirled. Goosefur! The she-cat had come back! Behind her, she could see Figpelt, Gray and other cats. But there wasn't Sun or Black. Snowpaw looked around, worried. She couldn't fight Gray! She was her littermate! So she ran into a golden tabby. The golden tabby hissed as he leaped onto Snowpaw. She struggled to keep him from biting her neck. She clawed his belly. The tom yowled in pain, and fled. Meanwhile, Hollypaw was wounded badly, but her eyes didn't look like she was giving up. Her eyes were bright with courage as she ripped Goosefur's ears. She struggled, and blood all over her pelt. Snowpaw gave her pelt a shake and leaped onto Goosefur, clawing a her back. Goosesfur tried to shake her off, but Snowpaw's grip was too strong. She knew she was clawing deep into Goosesfur's back, so she knew she was in pain. Goosefur finally shook her off, and she yelled, "Retreat!" All her cats fled. Hollypaw brushed against her. "We did it!" she excitedly mewed. Her sister was full of joy, even thought she was covered in blood. One of her ears were torn. Snowpaw anxiously stared at her. "Is your ear okay?" she asked. Hollypaw was too excitedly to feel it. "Nope! It doesn't hurt!" she was now leaping. "I can't believe be just fought the group!" Snowpaw saw that she was limping badly. "C'mon," she mewed. "Lean on my shoulder." The black she-cat obeyed limping towards Snowpaw. **** Flowerstar was in shock. "They attacked you?" The two apprentices nodded. "Acornstep!" she called. The muscular tom made his way into the den. "Yes?" he asked. "Go around our territory and make sure Goosefur's not invading." "Yes, Flowerstar." The tom's green eyes flashed as he padded out of the camp. Flowerstar leaped onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting1" The MountainClan cats gathered under the highrock. "You all heard about Goosefur's group," she began, "And Snowpaw and Hollypaw have drove them back. I've decided with Roseflower and Jaggedstone." The gray she-cat sat with the dark brown tabby, smiling. Flowerstar beckoned her tail. Hollypaw and Snowpaw stepped foward. "I, Flowerstar, leader of MountainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Snowpaw gulped. This was it. "Hollypaw and Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowpaw breathlessly mewed, "I do." while Hollypaw eagerly mewed, "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hollyleap. StarClan honors your eagerness and enthusiasm , and we welcome you as a full warrior of MountainClan." Hollyleap's green eyes flahsed with excitement. My turn... "Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowdapple. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MountainClan." "Snowdapple! Hollyleap" Snowdapple turned around, seeing MountainClan cheer. She was a warrior. A yowl sounded at the entrance. Jaggedstone was holding a cat's scruff. It lay limp on his paws, blood spread over its body. It was Acornstep. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction